Gotta Find Family
by jacksp518
Summary: Bella finds out she is pregnant after Edward leaves and she's on the run from Victoria. Then something happens to Bella and the baby is left to the wolves. Now that she's grown up she only has a few letters to find her true family.
1. The Beginning

**Alright it's a brand new story so I want lots of feedback. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but plotline**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 1: BPOV

He left me on the forest floor 9 months ago. I had a broken heart and despair to match. Now I'm lying in the forest once more, whatever was left of my heart is being torn into tiny pieces. This time however I'm not alone. My beautiful baby is here coming into the world as we speak. I think back to what's happened since _he_ left.

I remember Charlie convincing me to go see Jacob during my zombie days. He became my sun on a cloudy day. He brightened up my crushed world.

I remember when I first started to suffer from morning sickness. We all thought it was just the stomach flu. We were so wrong.

I thought about the day that I found out I was pregnant. It will be a day I will never forget but it didn't start out too great.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just found the meadow and now Laurent was there with his black eyes telling me how Victoria was hunting me down and that unfortunately he planned on making me his next meal. Before he could make do on his word the wolves showed up and chased him down. One wolf I recall stood next to me. He was a russet color and had deep brown practically black eyes. He seemed familiar in a way. _

_If it was possible the wolf's eyes widened in what I can only guess was surprise. His ears perked up as he stared at me. Then his eyes narrowed on my stomach. _

_Before I knew it he shot into the woods at a speed I only thought vampires could go. Then where the wolf had exited into the woods, out walked Jacob._

_My mind drifted off to the legends Jacob told me on my first trip to La Push Beach. Everything seemed to clear up. Jacob was a werewolf and so were some of the people down at the Reservation. _

_I could see that Jacob knew that I had figured out what he was so he started to approach me very slowly. "I'm not scared of you" I told him. _

_His mouth formed an "O" shape as he continued to walk towards me at a now faster pace. "Bella," He said hesitantly. I just nodded my head. "Did-Did you ever do anything with Edward beyond kissing?" He asked in embarrassment. _

_Pain shot through my chest at the mention of him, then confusion at his question. I was about to answer "No" when I thought back to a night that took place a little before he left. That night definitely went beyond kissing. I felt a blush rise up through my cheeks and I guess Jake took that as a yes._

_He sighed and then to my surprise, he howled. Then a few moments later a bunch of people from the Reservation, I'm guessing they were the rest of the wolves that made up the 'pack'. After quick introductions and then whispering on Jacob's part, he came forward and gave me a hug. Not one of his bear hugs but a soft one. _

"_Bella, I think you're pregnant with his baby. I heard the heartbeat myself." He whispered in to my ear before letting go. _

_*End Flashback*_

That's when I realized I had to hide, to make sure Victoria could never get to the baby. Jacob and the pack helped me to make it seem like I went missing. I hid with Emily, Sam (the leader of the pack)'s fiancé. Jacob was beside me almost all the time. I watched as the pack left every night to go protect the Reservation and me from Victoria. I would fall asleep with guilt in my heart because I would not be able to handle it if they were hurt or worse, killed by Victoria.

I decided to hunt down the Cullens. I knew they would be able to protect the baby and I can only hope Alice would be able to see where the baby was if Victoria managed to get me.

So I left in secret, leaving a note behind. I knew that they could not know before I left; they would try to stop me. I packed up my truck and started to drive towards the Denali's. I remember them being close to the Cullen's; hopefully they would now where they would be.

I could tell that Victoria was following me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. At the next stop I bought some paper and a pen and wrote a couple of letters. One was directions for whoever found my baby if he or she survived. Another was one to give to my baby at the right time. The third and final letter I hope would be sent to the Cullens directly or to the Denalis.

I left my truck and went by foot into the woods; I hoped to draw Victoria from the town so she wouldn't get lost in a blood rage and kill anyone else. Eventually that lead me to where I am.

AH! The pain of child birth was becoming unbearable. I don't think I will survive this, let alone Victoria. My only hope is that someone good finds the baby before Victoria does. My eyes started to flutter close and the sound of a baby crying filled the air. I smiled to myself before I let my eyes shut for the last time. I'm sorry my baby and I am sorry Edward. I will always love the both of you.

Jacob POV

I've been searching for weeks for Bella ever since she left to find the _**Cullens.**_ I really hate them for leaving Bella while she was pregnant with an abomination.

I continued to push myself farther. I know that the red-headed leech is tracking Bella; I just have to there before she does. I know Bella is at her 9 months mark now and the thing should be coming soon.

I heard screaming and I ran as fast as I could until I found a clearing. I saw Bella lying completely still on the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes as I though I was too late. Then I noticed the thing next to Bella. She must have died during child birth. I heard someone behind me, Victoria. I ran after her hoping the baby would be fine until I got back. I lost the trail and rushed back to the child.

I ran into the clearing but Bella was gone. I changed into my human form and went up to the child. I picked up the baby girl and as I looked in the baby's eyes, Bella's eyes, I felt my whole world shift.

Any ties I had to everything else in my life shifted and moved, growing stronger until every single one was focused on the little angel. She was my life. Everything will forever surround her and I vow to do anything to make her safe and happy, for she was my imprint.

I looked away and noticed letters lying near where the baby was. I picked them up and opened the letter addressed to the person who found the baby. It read:

Dear whoever found this letter,

My name is Bella Swan. I would be forever grateful if you completed a few things for me.

First of all, if you're reading this and there is a baby then I am probably dead. The first thing I need you to do is name my child. Edward Jacob Cullen for a boy. He would be named after his father Edward, and my best friend and shining sun, Jacob. If I was graced with a girl name her Reneesme Carlie Cullen. She would be named after her grandmothers, Renee and Esme, and her grandfathers, Charlie and Carlisle.

Secondly, if my baby is alive and I'm not there find him/her a good home. I know of some places. Go to Forks, Washington and then got to the Quileute Reservation. Once there find either Jacob Black or Sam and Emily Uley. Either one I would trust to take care of the baby. If neither one of them wants it then either take it to Charlie Swan who is the chief of police in Forks or Renee Dwyer who will be in either Jacksonville, Florida or Phoenix, Arizona. If the child is given to Charlie or Renee please explain to them the baby's background that will be explained below.

The final thing that must be done as my last wish is to give the other letters to where they need to be. One of them goes to the baby when their guardian deems him/her ready. Do not open either letter remember. The last letter please send to the Cullen Family specifically Edward Cullen or Alice Cullen. If you cannot find them give it to the Denali Coven in Alaska who will then be able to send it the Cullens.

Here is some background info you should know, the baby's father is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen who happens to be a vegetarian vampire along with his family. They are not like the vampires in myths. Because they are vegetarian they only drink animal blood, same goes for the Denalis. The vampire secret must be kept so do not tell anyone. I am human making the baby a hybrid, half-human and half-vampire. During my pregnancy I had to have both regular food and blood to survive so I assume the baby is the same. Beware of any abilities. Vampires have increased senses and super speed and strength. The father was a mind reader and I have a mental shield, who knows what that can produce. One last warning, someone named Victoria was after me, Edward killed her mate and she wanted revenge through my death. DO NOT LET HER GET THE CHILD. It is most urgent she never finds out.

Tell the baby I love them and thank you.

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Swan.

I finished reading the leader and knew that the baby should stay with Emily and Sam. She will be raised with us. I do not think it would be best if Charlie found out that we knew where Bella was so he can not know of the child. I will most certainly not send the letter to the Cullens. They hurt Bella and they are not going to hurt Reneesme either. I will keep it to give to her when she is older along with the letter Bella had.

Thinking about Bella caused me to realize that she is gone, truly disappeared. I started to cry and I fell to the ground with the baby in my arms. Reneesme then reached up and put her hand on my face. I saw an image of me crying and then one of Bella crying then one of me happy. So this must be her power.

With that thought I raced back home with a baby in one hand a bunch of letters in the other.


	2. The Hidden Revealed

**Thanks to all who read my stories. I know it's been a while since I have written but my other story was my first priority, go check it out, and then I had one of those test weeks where my teachers give me a major test practically every day. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not. I do own the plotline. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 2: JacobPOV

***18 years later***

It feels like it was just yesterday when I found that innocent little baby girl lying on the ground. Now she is 18 today. I've decided along with Sam and Emily, who became her guardians after she was born but never mom and dad but more like aunt and uncle, that today would be the day she receives Bella's letters.

Everyone else took Nessie, as we like to call her along with Ren, out to celebrate throughout the day while tonight would be reserved for me. I'm going to take her to dinner and then for a walk along La Push Beach. There I will explain the full story of Edward and Bella along with give her the letters.

I'm heading towards her house now. She's grown up so much. She has her mother's chocolate brown eyes, and her father's strange colored hair with streaks of brown mixed in. She looks beautiful with curls that flow down her back.

She has vampire beauty including pale skin that shimmers not sparkles in the sun. She runs faster than most vampires but she is not as strong as one. Her senses are amplified and she did gain some powers. She can project pictures and thoughts into someone's mind, usually by touch but she's working on expanding that. She can read minds but she can usually turn it on/off or sometimes it will turn itself off. Sam theorized that since she has her father's power, she probably has her mother's but we have no way to test whether or not Reneesme has a shield or not. These are just her vampire qualities.

There is a human side to her. She's as clumsy has her mother and is warmer than vampires and not as pale as them. She has a heartbeat even if it's a little fainter and not quite as indestructible but very close.

We've grown close with her being my imprint, I was whatever she needed. Right now she's my best friend and we're falling in love. I just hope as I make my way up the driveway, she'll still be able to love me when she finds out what the rest of the family and I have hidden from her.

RenPOV

Today has been the best birthday ever! Aunt Em and Uncle Sam took me out for breakfast, my favorite café with the best Belgium waffles and blueberry pancakes ever. Emily and Sam took me in after I lost my parents. I never like to call them mom and dad because it doesn't feel right in my heart so they became my aunt and uncle even though unfortunately they did act like parents. They started to act even more like parents when they had kids of their own, my two cousins. Thomas is 15 years old now and Lacey is 12 years old. Thomas has been acting weird lately, the pack thinks he's going to make the change into a werewolf soon but I don't know why. There aren't any vampires here so that doesn't make sense. Lace, as I call her, is so adorable. She has me dress her up and do her hair all the time even though I'm not into it that much myself.

After my family breakfast some of my best buds, aka Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth; basically half of the pack minus Jake (they told me that since Jake and I were hanging out tonight he was banned from friend time,), kidnapped me. They took me to a giant clearing where we played baseball and football. I don't like presents, I've never enjoyed people spending unnecessary money on me. They guys tended not to listen to this very much but they went easy on me this year and got me some new equipment including a new football, baseball and bat, helmet , and a jersey with my name on the back and The Pack on the front. They decided it was necessary for them to sign everything they gave me but that's okay, I love them even if they are goofballs.

We had to stop playing when we got a very angry phone call from my two best gal pals Cassie (Seth's Imprint) and Leah, who demanded my immediate return so they can pretty me up for my date with Jake tonight and spend some girl time with me. Of course the guys who are big muscled men who turn into werewolves are scared of Cassie and Leah so they quickly rushed me back home.

I had a lot of fun with them even though they made me their personal Barbie doll. I usually don't allow it but I allowed this one time. They also know of my un-love for gifts so they only got me a dress to wear for tonight. As we danced around singing and joking with each other I couldn't help to think back to before I was friends with Leah.

Leah used to have this hate towards me and always acted coldly toward me. It bugged me how I didn't know what I did to deserve this. One day I just got so sick of it and marched up to her and demanded she either start being nice to me or tell me what her problem was. I realized I was being rude so I apologized and said I was sorry for whatever it is I did to make her upset with me. That seemed to snap her out of it and we've been best buds ever since. I never did find out why she disliked me.

My friends have all left and the doorbell just rang signaling Jake's arrival. Jacob has been the world for me. He was an older brother, my best friend (still is), and my boyfriend and now I know that I love him more with every passing day.

I ran down the stairs shouting my goodbyes as I went. When I reached the bottom I flung open the door and ended up tripping on the rug effectively putting me in Jacob's awaiting arms. That darn clumsiness always seems to pop up at the most perfect moments.

"Someone's a little eager to get going." He said. I just nodded, I could feel my cheeks heat up, and they're probably red as a tomato from embarrassment. Jacob laughed a little at my entrance. "Bye Sam, Emily. I'll make sure to get her home before midnight. Don't worry. Bye." And with that we were off.

My night with Jacob has been amazing so far. We walked to a café by the sea, one of my favorite places to be besides the forest. We watched the sun set over the ocean as we ate dinner and talked and laughed with each other. I loved how the ocean sparkled beneath it. Now we are walking along the beach to the log, our log.

Throughout dinner Jake seemed to be nervous about something and kept feeling the inside of his pocket. I asked him about it but he just told me not to worry about it. We finally made it near the log that for me is for some reason oddly comforting.

As we near it Jake and I just talked about nothing and anything. Of course with my luck I tripped and was about to get a face full of sand when Jacob caught me. I looked up and he was laughing at me for the second time tonight. I smacked him playfully on the arm and pouted while sitting on the log. He stopped laughing and got a sad smile on his face before joining me. "You're so much like your mother. You are just as clumsy as she was."

WOAH! I almost fell off of the log right then and there. No one **ever **talks about either of my parents and especially not my mom. Growing up, I would ask about them and people would get silent and sad then tell me, "Not now Reneesme maybe later." I eventually stopped asking because there was never a later. I really don't know anything about my parents.

Jacob sighed before pulling out a couple of letters that were crumpled and by the looks of them were quite old. "Reneesme, I think it's time I tell you about your mother….and your father." My whole body went numb as he began.

"Your mom and I knew each other when we were very little. She used to come up and see her dad, her parents were divorced, who lives in Forks and was close to Billy," My grandfather lives in Forks and is friends with Billy. I've probably seen him and not even known who he was!

"Your mother decided to move back and live with her dad for her junior and senior years. That's when she met your father. We weren't really close then but I knew that your father saved your moms life and that they were in love. Your mom's life revolved around him. Then at some incident with his family at her birthday party your mom got hurt," I didn't miss how he sneered when ever he talked about my dad.

"Shortly after that they left. Not just your father but his whole family who was like your mom's family. Your father told her how he didn't love her anymore and didn't want her. The rest of them left without a single goodbye. He just left your mother in the forest by herself. She was absolutely devastated." My mind reading kicked in and I saw a picture of a girl around my age that had my eyes but brown hair, she was beautiful. This pretty girl looked like a zombie. Her face was contorted into a look of pain, and there was no life in her eyes. She looked pale and frail almost like if I touched her in the slightest amount she would break. I knew in an instant, who she was, she was my mother. I took it all in and I gasped. How dare someone hurt her like that. Tears streamed down my face.

"That's how Sam found her in the woods they day they left." Jacob explained. Because of the packs single mind thing when they phase, Jake was able to see what Sam saw. Jake took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it with his thumb. I realized I was still crying and I tried to calm myself.

"She went a little crazy, she was like a zombie. The doctors started saying she was catatonic. Then one day she came and saw me. We started to hang around all the time and we became best friends. Then my change happened and I wasn't able to spend any time with her anymore. I knew that it was hurting her. She was just starting to brighten up after he left and then I had to go and leave her too. I hate myself, I even promised to always be there for her." Now it was my turn to calm him down. He had a tight grip on my hand as he tried to hold back tears as I comforted him. When he was ready he continued on.

"Before I could go talk to her we found the trail of a vampire. We followed it and that's where we saw the vampire about to kill your mother. We got there just in time and stopped the vamp in wolf form of course.

She discovered a few things that day. One, she found out we were wolves. Two, apparently the vampire was an enemy of your parents and that he told her that another enemy vampire was after her, out for revenge for her dead mate. And finally, that was they day she found out she was pregnant with you. While in the clearing I had heard the two heartbeats coming from your mother. It was one of the happiest days of her life. You brightened up her world considerably which was surprising. We though it might depress her knowing that she was a teenager who was pregnant with the child of the man who broke her heart." I took a breath I didn't realize I was holding but I quickly sucked in more air when I saw tears start to form in his eyes again.

"She didn't want to put you or your grandpa in danger so she agreed to stay on the Rez and let us protect her. So we made it look like she disappeared. Months passed by and we weren't able to catch the red-haired vamp but we kept trying as she kept coming back. I watched as she got bigger and bigger with you growing inside of her. Then around 8 months later, Seth and Jared got hurt when they were chasing the vampire. Your mom was overcome with guilt and she," tears started streaming down his face. We sat there for a few minutes while I whispered soft nothings into his ear before we picked the story back up.

"We came back one night to a note saying how she was going to hunt down your father so that he could protect you when she was gone. I think she knew she was going to die. The moment I realized she left I chased after her. I followed her all the way across Canada and part of Alaska. I could smell the vampire following her also. I ran as fast as I could, hoping to get there before she, the vampire, did. I finally found her. Your mother was lying on the ground, motionless with you screaming beside her. It looked as if she died right after giving birth to you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom died giving birth to me. She would have been fine if she didn't run off trying to protect me. It's all my fault my mother is gone. New tears fell from my eyes as I listened to Jacob.

"I could hear the vamp close by so I chased her away from your mother and you. When I went back to find out your mother was gone," He choked on the last word and I felt tears once again running down my face as well. Jacob reached down and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I smelled another vamp where your mom was. The vamp's sidekick must have taken her. I never forgave myself for losing her body." I wiped the last of the tears and then he looked at me with loving eyes.

"There is one thing about that day that was actually good. It was good because it was the day you were born. I remember going over and picking up the baby and thinking that you were so beautiful. My life revolved around yours from that moment on" We sat there and smiled at each other just basking in our feelings.

"Your mom, I think knew that she wasn't going to make it to so she left behind letters. One of them was for me to read because I was the one that found you. That was how I knew what your name was. You were named after all of your grandparents. Another letter was supposed to be sent to your father and his family but we don't have to much love for them, so we, Me, Sam, and Emily, kept it. We thought it was the best way to protect you from him. The last letter was written for you to read to find out about your past. We felt that now that you're 18 and an adult you deserve to have it."

Anger swelled within me when I realized that they knew who my parents were from the start. The reason I never had a dad was because of them. My father is out there not knowing I even exist! I pulled myself away from Jake. Tears of anger filled my eyes as I clenched my fists. I needed answers. "Why did you keep this from me? I never had a dad because you had some grudge against him! What gave you the right to decided on whether or not I got to know about my past? What gave you the right to keep my mother away from me? And to know that I could've run into my grandfather here and not even know him!"

"Nessie, calm down" Jake tried to pull me closer.

"NO I most certainly will not calm down!" How dare he say I need to calm down when I have every right to be angry!

"Just wait a minute. There is something else I need to tell you." I guess this would be important enough to hear. I 'm curious as to what else they kept from me. "You know how you're fast, stronger, and have those other powers?" I have always been different then the others.

I could always run as fast as the wolves. I was stronger than the people in my gym classes. I could show people my thoughts and memories. Occasionally I read other people minds. Everyone tells me I am inhumanly beautiful. I had super pale skin that looks funny in the sun. I guess they know why this is.

"Nessie, your father was a vampire. You are a half-vampire." My body was trembling as I took in this news. I realized that I'm supposed to be my family's worst enemy. But then I realized everything suddenly makes sense. "I think you should have these," Jake put the letter into my hands.

The tears were flowing freely now. There is nothing I could do to stop them. I looked down at the crumpled old letters wondering what my mother had to tell me in them. I looked back into Jake's eyes. I knew that I couldn't stay here. I love him so much but I can't deal with my anger for him and the sudden knowledge of my real family both at the same time. I knew I had to run away if only for a little bit.

I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before I gave him a hug. Before pulling away I whispered words I knew were necessary but will hurt him even more, "I have to go Jake but know that I will still always love you." I looked into his teary eyes that were filled with hurt before I ran faster than I ever have before into the forest.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Thanks to all who read it. Excuse any mistakes I kind of rushed through my checking. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Also go check out my other story Caught in the Snow.**

**~Meg**


	3. Determination

**I am so sorry for the wait but I lost my inspiration. I recently found it again and have decided to pick my stories back up. **

**For those of you who read Caught in the Snow I am trying to get another chapter up soon but I'm kind of out of ideas so input would help. **

**By the way I way I got a little over excited on posting this so I may not have gotten all of the mistakes but forgive me please. **

**Please ask any questions you have and reviews help to keep my inspiration up.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Meg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 3: RenPOV

I just kept running. I could see the trees pass in a green blur but I didn't care. I just kept pushing myself until I felt free. All of a sudden, I burst into a clearing; my feet instantly stopped as I was struck with the beauty of this place. It was a perfect meadow nestled into the woods.

It felt familiar to me, somewhat like home. There were a bunch of faint smells surrounding this place. One of them was Jacob's but I'm guessing it is one of the faintest ones meaning he only came here once along with the other pack members. Another scent that I could only guess was a vampire as faint as the pack members is, so they were also probably only here once also.

There were two scents that were the most prominent, one of which was a vampire and the other is human. They must have been frequent visitors to this place. Their scents smell old but were miraculously not faint at all. I strangely found these two scents very soothing.

I like this place, there's a comfort I feel that I never have felt anywhere else before. I went and sat in the middle of this beauty and picked up a few flowers nearby to put in my hair. Before long I had to smack my forehead for my stupidity. I found this place so calming, I completely forgot about the letters! I reached over and grabbed the letter that my mother wrote me.

*******----------******************-------------------***************-------------------**********---------------

My Beautiful Child,

If you are reading this letter than I'm guessing I did not make it to meet you. I am so sorry I left you in this world but I tried so hard to make sure you would be okay. You should know that I, Isabella Marie Swan, swear that I have and will always love you, my baby.

I am sure you are curious about your background so let's start with my side of the family. I was born in Forks, Washington but my parents got divorced and I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with your grandma, Renee. When she got married to

Phil Dwyer, I moved to Forks to live with your grandfather, Charlie Swan, the good ol'chief of police in Forks. My best friend became Jacob Black and I soon fell in love with your father, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Edward was born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois to Elizabeth and Edward Masen

Sr. His parents died in the Spanish Influenza and your dad almost did too except for Dr. Carlisle Cullen who saved him in 1918 when he was 17, by turning him into a vampire, a vegetarian vampire where he only drinks animal blood. Remember this, the stories you have been told about vampires are myths and not true. They sparkle in the sun, have extremely pale ice cold skin, they are inhumanly beautiful, super fast and strong with heightened senses, some even have extra powers, but they are all dangerous unless they are friends.

Edward had an extra power; he could read everyone's thoughts except for my own. He was a gentleman even though he knew your personal thoughts. I loved him with every fiber of my being. After he left it completely destroyed my world but I forgave him and I know that I still love him along with the rest of his family who were also my family. I will probably always love them. I guess you should learn about the Cullens as well.

First of all there are your grandparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is well over 350 years old and was born in England. He actually went on vampire hunts; his father was a preacher. On one of these hunts he found actual vampires and got bitten. He tried to kill himself when he found out what monster he had become was but then he discovered the vegetarian diet. He became a doctor and still works as one. Carlisle has so much compassion, he couldn't hurt a fly. He became my second father.

Your father was the first person he changed, followed by Carlisle's wife, Esme Platt Cullen. She had jumped off a cliff in the 20's because her only infant son died. Turns out she wasn't dead when Carlisle found her in the morgue, so he changed her. She is a true mom at heart. She was more of a mom to me than Renee ever was. With Renee I had to be the adult most of the time. Esme has an endless supply of love. No matter who you are she will treat you as her own child unless there was a good reason not to. Esme was the sweetest person I have ever met.

Now I went ahead and chose your god-parents. If anything happens to your guardians and your father isn't able to help, find one of them. Your godparents are Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock.

Rosalie never really cared about me but I know she'd be a great god-mother.

She has the inner strength I know you should have to be the independent young woman I desire you to be. She'll be able to give you the strength to fight back and be strong when life gets hard. I know with her help you can achieve your dreams. I never knew the exact reason why she hated me but I trust her to be a guiding light in your life and protect you.

Jasper has the power to sense and control your emotions. He was always there in the background observing life. I don't know much about his past but I know he can teach you how to step back and really feel what life is about. He can show you what you need to enjoy life. But he can probably teach you the most important thing you need to know, determination. Jasper, when I knew him, was the newest to the vegetarian diet and really struggled with dealing with that. He surrounded himself everyday with blood by going to high school with the rest of his siblings. Even if he messed up, he kept at it so he could be able to live with his family and his wife Alice. He even took a snap at me once, right before they left, but I forgave him instantly afterwards because I know it's hard for him but I also know he's going to keep trying. That is true determination and loyalty that I hope he will pass onto you.

Then there is my sister and my best friend, Alice Cullen. If you saw her you would think she was a pixie. She even has the personality to match always bubbly and full of excitement. She has the power to see the future depending on a person's decisions. Alice would be a great aunt or sister for you. I'll warn though because if you're like me and are not a big fashion fan then beware the pixie. She used to drag me on shopping trips and makeovers. I called it "Bella Barbie" and I absolutely hated it. But if you love fashion then you'd probably get along with her even more.

Finally there is my big brother, Emmett Cullen. At first glance he's a little bit scary, but trust me he is just a big teddy bear. Emmett is so full of life; he finds the good in every situation. I loved how he was full of laughter. Watch out though because he loves to prank and tease but you can't help but love him.

I want you to know that even though I'm not there, I'll be watching over you and I love you. Please don't hate your father or the Cullen's, they are really great and just because they stopped loving me, I know they will always love you. If you are ever having trouble of the supernatural variety, then go to the Quileute Reservation near Forks and find Jacob Black and his pack. If you cannot get them then go to Denali, Alaska where there is a coven of vampires, they are friends of the Cullen's. I was on my way to find them to see if they would tell me where the Cullen's were. I hope though that you will have no trouble but avoid the Volturi, aka the vampire royalty.

Love,

Mom, aka Bella Swan

********-------------********************-------------------------******************-----------------*********

After I read the letter, I just laid there in the middle of this beautiful meadow and gazed at the stars with tears streaming down my face.

Growing up, I never felt the absence of my parents or the family I never knew but sitting there under the stars, holding the only words I will ever hear from my mother, I couldn't help but to the dull ache of the loss I received.

I never got to meet her. My father didn't love my mother and I don't know if he'll even love me. I never realized how much I wanted their love. Then to find out that I've me my grandfather before, I don't know how much more I can take. I'm going to have to do something about this.

I just laid there for what seemed like forever thinking about anything and everything from my dad to the Cullens and then to Charlie, the tears never seeming to have an end.

******

Meanwhile: APOV

Man, History has got to be the most boring subject ever. Especially when it's your 400th time taking it and you have actually lived through everything that is being taught. I think I'll take this time to gaze into the future.

Ooooooh! Jasper is going to get me a bracelet……

Shoot, I can't ask Rose to go shopping………ew.

Edward's going to lock himself in his room again………

What's this…?

_I see a young girl lying in a middle of a meadow just sobbing. I can't tell exactly what she looks like but I felt a connection with her that completely confuses me for I am quite certain that I have never met her. And yet she seems oddly familiar. _

_She keeps mumbling nonsense but some of those things instantly caught my attention. "I'm going to find the Cullens, I have to." Uh-oh. _

I caught a brief picture of the present only to see Edward staring at me curiously. I'm just going to have to block him out…

_I could hear the girl talking again and more clearly, "I have to find them, I have to find my real family. I need to meet my dad." _

That's where the vision ended. I wonder who that girl was and why I had such a connection to her that a vision would just pop up out of nowhere about her. I wonder who her father is. Obviously her dad is either someone we know or…….her father is a Cullen!

All I know is we're going to meet her soon and no one, including Edward, is going to know about this just yet. In the meantime I'm just going to have to keep watching her. 

******

RenPOV

Alright, around 10 minutes ago I was so sure I could do this but now I think this is not one of my brighter ideas. Around twenty minutes ago, determination filled me as I had an epiphany. Why should I sit here crying about them when I can go do something about it? That's why I am going to go out and find my family. I want to meet my dad and see if he loves me once and for all and maybe find out a little bit more about Mom. Plus, I believe I have a letter to deliver to them.

But before I can head out on my journey there is one stop I need to make which leads me to where I am now. I am standing in front of the entrance to my mother's house, my grandpa's house.

_I can do this. I can do this_. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited a little bit and was about to ring it again when I heard scuffling sound coming from inside. The door opened to reveal a very confused Charlie Swan, aka Grandpa Charlie. "Reneesme? What are you doing here this late or rather this early in the morning?"

Oh! I must've been in that meadow longer than I though. "Charlie, do you think I can come in for a second?" I was trying very hard not to cry. I could feel my lip trembling and I think he noticed too for he ushered me inside and onto a couch.

I sat there a few moments trying to decide the best way to do this. I think I'll just rip the band-aid off and come out and just say it. "Charlie, I think there is something you need to know."

"Is anyone in trouble?"

"No, everything fine its just…..well…Charlie you're my grand father." I looked up into his eyes for I had been avoiding them. "Isabella Swan was my mother and Edward Cullen is my father."

I sat there looking up into his face, expecting to see shock or confusion or some other form of emotion but I didn't see any of that. Now it's me with the confused face.

"Aren't' you shock or surprised or something?" I was really trying hard not to cry. Maybe he doesn't believe me. That's when the single traitor tear fell, and I just couldn't stop the waterworks."

Charlie seemed unsure at what to do at first but then pulled me close to him, letting me cry all over his shoulder while he tried to calm me, "Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm not shocked, I knew all along. You have the same eyes as your mothers. I would know them anywhere." That seemed to help me a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me or come see me?"

"Well I figured there had to be a reason why no one told me anything so I decided to just wait until you were an adult." He gave me a sad smile before continuing, "I also assume that Bella's not going to becoming home again is she?" I nodded my head at him and I saw a flicker of pain flash across his face before he looked back at me, "Well at least I have my granddaughter with me now."

"Actually I have decided to leave. I'm going to go find the Cullens. I want to meet my dad and my family."

"Are you sure about that? I just don't want you to get hurt. Your father destroyed Bella's heart; she was catatonic after he left her. I couldn't bear it if it happened to you as well." I saw a picture of a girl who looked like a walking zombie. Her face was hallowed and pale white with lifeless brown eyes that I realized looked exactly like mine. She was kind of pail and had a grip around her chest as if she were in pain and was trying to keep herself together. This must be my Mom after my father left. I came back and saw the pained look on Charlie's face.

"I know Grandpa but I have to at least give them this," I pulled out Mom's letter, "Mom wrote it for them but no one delivered it. They don't even know I exist. I **have** to go."

"I understand. Call if you need me and be careful."

"Wait, before I go, I think you have the right to know something about me, my dad, and the guys on the Reservation…" Now there is the confused expression.

So I launched into an explanation of vampires and werewolves. He seemed shocked at the beginning and then it seemed like he didn't really believe me. I gave him proof by answering his unspoken questions and running across the room and back before he could blink. Then the realization set in that not only had his daughter dated a vampire but had a child with one as well. Then she became best friends with a werewolf! After the shock wore off a little bit he seemed to take the news quite well.

I left him there sitting on the couch so he could dissect this new information. I went and found her room. It smells familiar and then there is another scent that is also quite familiar and then another new one that seemed quite fresh. The two familiar ones were the same ones as the ones in the meadow. These must be my parents' scents and that must have been their meadow.

I looked around then sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I sat there and studied my surroundings. There were a ton of books in the corner. An old computer sat on the desk next to me. There was something off about the room though. The floor in the middle of the room was just a little bit off.

I wonder what that's about. When I walked over, the board made the tiniest squeak that I almost missed. So I knelt down to investigate. This one floor board is loose. I opened it up slightly and there were a ton of stuff in there. There is n way that Mom was able to put this in here.

There were a few pictures covered in dust, a couple of CD's that were titled Edward's Favorites and Edward's Compositions. Edward must have put these things in here!

I grabbed the nearest picture and wiped the dust off of it. There in the picture was a smiling teenage boy with the same color hair as me that sat in complete disarray on top of his head. His topaz eyes matched his smile that sparkled against his alabaster white skin. Love and adoration, I could tell was emitting from his every pore. This is definitely a picture of Edward Cullen, my dad.

I picked up another one. In this one there was the same girl that I saw in Charlie's head, Bella, only she looked more alive and healthy with her mahogany colored hair and the familiar brown eyes that shone brightly. In this picture the smile and love in Edward's eyes were gone. He seems cold and distant. He looks the same in the picture where he is sitting with a much younger looking Charlie.

I looked at the dates on the bottom of the two drastically different looking Edwards. They were only a few days apart. I wonder what could've happened in just a few days.

"Are you doing okay up there, Ren?" Ren? I guess Charlie has come up with a new nickname for me. It doesn't matter, I kind of like it.

"Yeah?" I turned back to look at my uncovered treasure, "Hey Charlie do you think I could have some things in here?"

"Sure. I figure they belong to you now anyways." He did have a point.

I found a bag next to the bed and I stuck the stuff I found in there. I went to the book case and found the most worn down books, I figure they were her favorites, and stuck those in there too. I found a blanket that smelled like my parents so I grabbed that also.

I started to make my way back downstairs; I have to get a move on. In the letter, she mentioned the family in Denali, Alaska. I figured they'd be the perfect first stop. I'm going to have to go back home for supplies considering I'm still in a dress.

Well I guess I could use some of mom's. I ran back upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater along with some tennis shoes and a warm coat. I put more of her clothes into another bag I had found and went back downstairs.

I came down to find Charlie sitting there with an envelop in his lap. "Are you finally leaving kid?"

"Ya Grandpa I am."

"OK well before you leave take this." He tossed me the envelope which I easily caught. I opened it up and there were keys, a debit card, and some cash.

"Charlie what is this?"

"Ever since I figured out you were my grand-baby, I've been saving up for you. That's what the card and the cash are. As for the keys, follow me." He led me to the garage. Sitting there next to his police cruiser was a motorcycle.

"What is that?" I asked gesturing towards the bike. For some reason Charlie didn't strike me as the biker kind of guy.

"That was your mom's. Apparently after you father left she decided to fix up this bike with Jake. Then one day they found the bike crashed and Bella no where in site. She went missing but I guess I know the real story. So I fixed it back up and have kept it ever since. It should still run pretty well. Normally I don't condone this but since your apparently indestructible I want you to have it."

Ok. Um wow, I totally wasn't expecting that at all but hey I'll take what I can get and from hanging around Jake, I can tell this bike isn't in that bad of shape.

"Thanks Grandpa!" He smiled even wider at that and I peaked into his mind and it turns out he like being called Grandpa. I'll have to keep that in mind.

Charlie then handed me a piece of paper, "Her take this." I looked at the paper he handed me and it had a bunch of numbers on it. "Here are some phone numbers. There is my cell, the police station, my home, and Renee's, your grandmother's, numbers. You call if you need anything or if something happens."

"I will," Great I'm starting to tear up again. "I love you Grandpa Charlie. I'm glad I found you. Thank You for everything."

"Love you too, Ren." And with one last hug I kick started the bike and drove off.

*~**~~**~*

I decided that there were a few things I still needed and some goodbyes that had to be said. So I headed to Sam's house. About 5 minutes away, I saw some very familiar wolves running alongside me in the woods.

Soon I pulled up into the driveway and headed inside and only to find the entire pack s plus their imprints sitting in the living room. They all turned to star at me the moment I walked through the door. "Hey Guys. Do you mind? The staring is making me feel uncomfortable." That started the tidal wave of voices. I physically had to step back at the velocity of everyone's voice talking to me at once.

"We're so sorry." "It wasn't safe for you to know." "You weren't ready." "Please forgive us."

"SHUT UP!" finally they stopped and I turned toward the voice that got them to do it, only to come face to face with Jacob.

"Jacob I am so sorry," it came out as a whisper but everyone in the room, minus the humans, were able to hear me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." His eyes softened as he spoke to me.

"Yes I do because I don't excuse you for keeping that from me but I am sorry for what I'm going to do." That earned me some confused glances from everyone. I guess they should all here it too.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE. I am leaving," There goes the whispering, "I am upset that you all kept this from me. No one had the right to keep my past from me." They all looked down guiltily. "I met my grandfather for the first time tonight. By the way he knows everything: vampires, werewolves, everything."

"hat you can't do that!" "Nessie you're not allowed to do that!" "What were you thinking?" Everyone was shouting a variation of this.

"DON'T EVEN TELL ME I COULDN'T DO THAT! You are the ones that kept him from me and even worse, me from him. Did you even think of what happened to Charlie? He lost his only child after he finally got her back in his life. Don't you think it would have helped him if he had known he had a granddaughter?"

Everyone started to talk at once. I couldn't understand any of it. The combined voices hit me like a brick wall.

"Shut Up! I don't want to hear it. You all kept my dad and his family from me just because you guys have something against them! All these years I thought my mom disappeared and my dad didn't want me. Turns out my mom is dead and my dad didn't even know I existed. No one had anything to say to that. I think they finally understand my pain. I calmed myself down and then said much quieter, "I want you to know that I will always love you but you hurt me and that pain is not always easily fixed."

Most of them were crying including some of the pack. I looked into the faces of this family. I couldn't bear to look at Jacob when I continued, "I'm leaving and that's that."

It was like an explosion. People jumped up and starting yelling. I think Cassie and Aunt Em started crying. I saw Leah there shaking her head.

"I'm going to go find the Cullens and my family. I want to meet my dad. I am sorry but you can't stop me." I turned and looked up into Jake's eyes and said quietly enough so that only he could hear me, "I love you Jacob Black and I'm sorry but don't worry I will come back." He just nodded at me and gave a small smile. Before anyone could say anything else, I ran up the stairs and to my room.

I knew someone was following me but I don't care, I just want to pack some stuff then leave. I got to my room and found a bag and then went to go pack some things. I threw in some clothes, my new gifts, my photo album, and an old CD player along with a few other things.

"We're coming with you." I turned around at the noise to see my two best friends, Cassie and Leah.

"You guys can't come. I don't think vampires would be too kind if I brought a werewolf and Seth won't let you go, Cassie."

"Eh, let's see if Seth can stop me, besides we need girl time and what better way to do that then a ROAD TRIP!" With that exclamation she flung herself onto my bed pulling me down with her. I saw Leah roll her eyes but she was smiling also.

"Alright you can come but we follow my lead. Now go and pack your stuff." They just laughed at me. Why? I do not know. Leah opened up the door to reveal 2 sets of suitcases sitting there.

"Wait! How did you know I was going to leave?"

"Come now, we know you better than that." Leah said as if it were obvious.

"Then what was with your reactions downstairs." I looked expectantly at them.

"Well I hate it when the pack fight and," Cassie explained

"And they were complete idiots thinking they could argue with you in the first place," Leah finished with another eye roll, "Now let's get this show on the road. I brought my truck and I'm going to say that you're going to ride your newly acquired bike?"


	4. Denali

**I went back and read some of my old stories and it kind of rekindled my imagination for them. It has been an incredibly long time but I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and I apologize for grammar mistakes…I kind of rushed a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**~Meg**

****

It seems like we have been on the road for ever. For the first couple of hours I just rode my motorcycle, thinking about all that has happened to me. I learned that I actually have a family out there that my boyfriend and my supposed family purposely hid from me. Then I met my grandfather and raided my late mother's old room. Then I decided to embark on a journey with my two best-friends, Cassie and Leah, who happen to be a human and a werewolf, to hunt down my lost family who don't even know I exist. Did I mention that I'm a half-vampire?

Eventually I couldn't take being trapped on that bike with just my thoughts any longer. So, we stopped and heaved the bike into the back of the truck and I went to ride up front with the girls. They could tell something was wrong but were kind enough not to ask me about it, instead they decided to cheer me up by blasting our favorite songs so that we could girlishly sing along, carelessly at the top of our lungs.

I am so thankful for my friends. Just being able to have fun without a care in the world seems so far away now, but really it's only been 24 hours. So much has changed in that short period of time. It's all been a little too much to take in.

Now, we are starting to enter the Denali area. I'm the one currently driving the car while the other two girls were asleep next to me. We've been driving all night long so we've had to switch drivers frequently. I just hope that this whole trip wasn't for nothing.

As we entered the town, I looked around taking in my new surroundings. It's a quaint old town; the only excitement seems to be their Main Street full of little shops. I was able to get a good view of the area surrounding the town. There was a vast forest that surrounded it that reminded me of Forks. What really caught my eye though was a faint light shining through the forest. Well I can't think of anyone stupid enough to be up and about at 4:00 in the morning except for vampires.

"Cass. Leah. You need to wake up; I think I've found them!" I eagerly tried to wake up my two best friends, whilst I searched for a road that would lead to the house.

"Oooh –My Goosh! It's soooooo cooold here. I'm freeeezing." Poor Cassie's teeth were chattering from the cold. I hadn't really noticed but that's probly due to the vamp genes and I don't think Leah noticed either with the cozy temperature she's got from being a werewolf.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine." I said brightly, putting on a huge smile just to annoy her. Cass is so not a morning person and you could tell by the way she glared at me, although the affect was lost due to her shaking. "I think there are some blankets in the back." I informed her.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm the one who still has to worry about human necessities like warmth." She shot back at me but she listened to what I had said and eagerly grabbed at the blanket, mumbling about the "supernatural freaks".

"Well we are in Alaska you know." Leah pointed out. Cass just ignored her and continued to stare out the window.

We sat in silence as I drove deeper into the woods, and closer to the source of light. My stomach was filled with butterflies, I was nervous. I was worried they wouldn't tell me anything or they would react badly to Leah's presence. So many possibilities flew through my head.

Before I knew it we were staring at a huge mansion.

"Ummm…"

"Wow"

Cassie and I stared up in awe. Leah just looked disinterested.

"Well…we should probably go and knock on the door or something." Cassie pointed out.

"Yeah," I was shaking as I exited the truck and started to walk towards the house. AS we got closer, we could see light streaming in through the doorway, illuminating figures in the doorway. My nervousness increased dramatically at the sight of them.

It became apparent that the figures in the doorway were vampires. They had incredibly pale skin, were inhumanly beautiful, and had what looked to be purple bruises under their eyes. Those amber eyes (well at least they're vegetarian) stared at us with confusion mixed with curiosity.

"Can we help you?" One of the vampires stepped towards us. She looked to have been of maybe Spanish descent. Her hair was a beautiful dark caramel color and her pale skin had an unusual dark tint to it.

"Well I hope you can." I answered.

"Well come on inside before your friend there freezes to death." The man standing next to the woman commented. He had dark hair, his eyes filled with wisdom as if he's seen and been through a great deal. He glanced at the woman in a protective manner as he ushered us inside (they must be mates). "My name is Eleazer and this is my wife, Carmen."

I glance over at Cassie, still wrapped up in the blanket, her teeth were chattering. She shot the man a grateful look before hurrying into the house.

Leah was tense at the thought of entering the vampires' home. She looked like she was just waiting for an attack to happen. I'm pretty sure if Leah attacked them, then my chances of gaining their help would decrease dramatically.

"Are you sure you want to come in?" I asked, "You could just wait in the truck."

"NO. I'm fine." She answered briskly. With her hands clenched, her teeth gritted, she held her head up high and marched into the house.

They led us into a cozy living room complete with a gorgeous roaring stone fireplace. We, as in Leah, Cassie, and I, sat down on a red velvet couch sitting opposite of the two vampires. It began a staring contest, daring the other to speak first. It was actually quite awkward. After a couple of minutes I decided to break the tension.

"Maybe this will make this less awkward…" I started to say, trying to judge what their reactions will be, "we know you guys are vampires." Yup, they definitely weren't expecting that. I could tell by the look of shock on their faces.

"How did you kn-" Carmen started to ask but was interrupted by the entrance of two more vampires. Both were beautiful women, one with dark hair that fell in waves and the other had straight strawberry blonde hair.

"Carmen! Eleazer! We're back! And who are these newcomer's?" The dark haired girl asked, gesturing towards us, "I'm Kate by the way."

"Actually we haven't quite finished the introductions yet, although they seem to know more about us than we do about them."

"Oh?" The other girl raised her eyebrow, "Well by all mean s continue." The two girls walked behind us on their way to join us on the couches. However when the strawberry blonde woman passed behind Cass she stopped and ripped the blanket from around her, ignoring her shouts of protest.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded. We just stared at her, a little bit shocked at her dramatic change in attitude. "Where. Did. You. Get. This?" She asked again in an almost threatening manner.

Leah then stood up and faced the vampire. Her entire body was shaking in anger. "Give it back," Leah demanded, her voice laced with venom.

I easily recognized the signs of an angry werewolf. I had grown up around them after all. I immediately jumped up and tried to sooth Leah. "Breathe Leah. Come on just sit down."

"Seriously Leah, they're not going to hurt us and besides we do need their help." Cass chimed in but it still was not working.

"I suggest you tell your friend to back off, otherwise, we're really going to have a problem on our hands." I suggest to the other vampires. "Please, my friend here is a Quileute wolf."

That seemed to have caught their attention and they seemed to have understood what I was saying because they immediately tried to calm the situation.

"Tanya! We have no reason to believe they mean us any harm so just sit down and explain what's going on." Carmen demanded. Slowly Tanya and Lea each sat down and then Tanya began to speak.

"Smell this," she said, handing the blanket towards the other vampires. "Smell familiar?" Each one took the blanket and smelled it, then looked thoughtful.

"The scent's faint but it does smell familiar. Do you recognize it, Tanya?" Eleazer asked.

"Yes in fact I do," she said, "it's Edward Cullen's."

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked.

"Positive." Then they all turned towards Cassie, looking at her expectantly.

"Hey don't look at me! It's her blanket!" She said, point at me. I rolled my eyes; Cass just doesn't work well under pressure.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get this blanket?" Carmen asked.

I felt unnerved under their gaze. This was the pivotal moment where once I start talking, everything will come out into the open. My chances of meeting my family rest with these people. I just don't think I could handle not having that chance.

I took a deep breath that came out a bit shakier than I expected before I answered, "The blanket was my mother's." I said, my voice barely above a whisper but I knew they could still hear me.

"But then why does it smell like Edward Cullen?" Kate asked.

"Because Edward Cullen is my father." That stopped everyone short. "I guess I should introduce myself now, I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Feel free to call me Nessie."

No one really said anything after that. They just stared at me as if I were a difficult puzzle that needs to be solved.

"Well that explains a lot." Kate commented, finally breaking the ice. "I mean look at her hair! It's that weird bronze-ish color. Please that hair could only have come from Edward!" Kate laughed and Cass and I couldn't help but to smile at her. Everyone else just looked at Kate like she was crazy.

"Is that even possible Eleazer? I didn't think vampires could have children." Carmen asked after everything had calmed down. Eleazer looked thoughtful at her question.

"I've heard myths of male vampires in S. America having children but not women." Eleazer answered.

"I don't believe her." Tanya interjected, "I mean wouldn't Carlisle have told us if Edward had a kid?"

"Well you see…they don't exactly know I exist." I said, trying to explain. "The Cullens left before my mother knew she was pregnant. She wrote a letter to them but it was never sent. I just found out about my parents and now I'm trying to hunt down my father. I was kind of hoping that you all could tell me where he is." I looked at them questioningly.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your mother and why isn't she helping you?" Eleazer asked.

"Well my mother died in childbirth and her name was Isabella Swan." I saw recognition in their eyes, "Did you know her?"

"Well we remember hearing about her from the Cullen's yes," Carmen said hesitantly, glancing at Eleazer occasionally. "I think there is more to this story than what you know."

"Really?" I couldn't keep the hope out of my voice.

"Yes but I think you'll have to wait. It's not our story to tell." Carmen gave me an apologetic look. I was disappointed but I understood so I gave her a small smile to let her know its okay.

"I thought Bella was human," Tanya said.

"She was." I answered.

"Well then what does that make you?"

"I'm half-vampire half-human."

"Interesting. What exactly does that entail?" Eleazer asked.

"Well I run a slight below average temperature, I shimmer not sparkle in the sun, I'm a tad stronger but I'm a heck of a lot faster and I'm for the most part indestructible." I explained.

"Is that why you heartbeat is so faint and sounds like its fluttering?"

"I guess so."

"So who are you're friends?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, I'm Cassandra Phillips but please call me Cassie. I'm the human of our group." Cassie jumped into the conversation eager to be apart of it. "You must excuse Leah here, Leah Clearwater. Being in a house full of vampires is making her feel uneasy."

"Ah yes, the Quileute wolves, very interesting indeed, Carlisle has told us about them." Eleazer remarked, "Perhaps we could see your wolf form."

"Umm I'm not sure if that's a good idea." I said. Then I realized that I could show them. "Wait a moment. Here, let me show you something." I leaned towards Eleazer and gestured for him to come closer. He looked confused but did what I asked. I put my hands on his face and focused on a memory of Leah phasing. Eleazer gasped as the image appeared in his mind.

"That was incredible!" He said after I pulled away.

"What was it?" Carmen asked.

I ended up showing all of the Denali vampires my special talent.

"So will you help me?" I asked, my voice filled with hope and nervousness.

They looked at each other, turned towards me and smiled.

"I think we can

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

APOV

Oh. My. Gosh. I thought back to the vision I just had. It was of the same girl I had seen sitting in the meadow….Edward's daughter. I'm so glad he's out hunting; this is just so exciting I don't think I could hide this from him. I felt sad though as I remembered the girl, Renesmee, saying that Bella had died in childbirth. I knew we should have never left her.

Well at least she's coming here to see us! I don't know how well Edward's going to take this so I'll have to be careful. I'm just so glad to know that I have a niece.

Jasper looked at me questioningly. I understood what he was wondering about immediately. This is the happiest and most excited I've been since we left Forks.

"Everything okay Ali?" Jasper asked in is usual Southern drawl.

"Everything's going to be." I answered with a smile as I started to plan in my head. There was a lot that had to be done before Edward returned.


	5. School

**Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I updated this but I want you to know that I'm not giving up on it yet. I was kind of excited about writing this so excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks so much for reading and pretty please with cherries on top review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

RenPOV

I sat on the couch watching Cassie flit back and forth across the hotel room that Carmen was kind enough to set up for us. Today I would be going to the school that my dad and his family attended. For the first time ever, I'll be meeting my father. All of a sudden that determination I felt earlier dissipated leaving butterflies behind.

"How is this supposed to work again?" Leah asked from the kitchen area, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Eleazer called the school and told them that Nessie and I are moving into the area and are trying to pick a school. He then asked if we could sit through classes today and they said yes." Cassie answered as she continued to run around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Guys I don't think I can do this anymore." I said my voice just barely above a whisper. That caused Cassie to stop running around and sit next to me on the couch and for Leah to abandon her perch in the kitchen and join us as well.

"Oh honey, don't be nervous, I'll be there every step of the way." Cassie said comfortingly.

"Yea and I'll be just a phone call away." Leah added. We decided that Leah would stay behind today because the Cullens are likely to recognize her or at the very least smell her.

"It's just…what if they don't like me?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't love you?" Cassie answered.

"Nessie they're going to love you the moment you walk through the door." Leah added.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely" With my confidence restored I was ready to storm through that school.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The old woman behind the desk kept giving me this big smile and speaking to me like I was a 5 year old. It was kind of annoying and I had to stop myself from snapping at her.

"Now yes…let's see here. I have one schedule for a Ms. Cassandra Phillips," she said handing Cassie a piece of paper, "And here's another one for a Ms. Renesmee Phillips." I was also given a paper.

"Thank you." We told her as we walked out of the office. As soon as we got outside we immediately swapped papers. As I looked over Cassie's paper, I felt my heart drop into my stomach with the realization that we had zero classes together. Cassie would not be by my side as I go through my day.

"You can do this Nessie…I know you can." Cassie told me as she handed me back my schedule. "Now I need to get to Biology, okay?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head at her. "Alright, I'll see you at lunch."

After Cassie left I looked back to my schedule to see where I would be going which turned out to be Gym. Shortly after I made that discovery, the bell rang. _Oh__great,__now__I__get__to__walk__into__the__classroom__and__have__everyone__stare__at__me._

It didn't take long for me to find the gym. Just like I predicted, the moment I walked into the room everyone's eyes were on me. _Well__this__is__awkward._ The teacher handed me a spare uniform, pointed towards the locker room, and told me to find a badminton partner when I was done.

After changing, I looked around the room as a sense of dread began to fill me. There didn't appear to be anyone available. All the while, the kids in the class were staring at me as if I had two heads. Finally my saving grace appeared. At the very back someone raised their hand and said in a booming voice, "You can be my partner."

I quickly walked towards the back of the group as fast as my legs would take me without alerting the people around me that I was supernaturally fast. Eventually I was able to make out the person raising their hand and just about froze where I stood.

Standing there was a pretty big guy with skin as pale as snow, amber eyes, dark curly brown hair, and a huge grin staring at me. I didn't need Leah here to tell me that this guy was a vampire. I think he noticed the pause in my actions, even though it was a miniscule one, but I just quickly stood next to him and stared at the teacher with the rest of the class.

After sending us to a court, I finally had to face my partner. My heart was pounding as I thought that I might be meeting the first member of my family and to be honest, I was intimidated.

"Hi, I'm Renesme Cu-Philips." I really hoped he didn't notice my slip up but I could tell that he did.

"Emmett Cullen." He answered with another smile but he didn't make a move to shake my hand. _He__probably__doesn__'__t__want__me__to__feel__his__cold__skin._ I smiled back at him in return. I thought back to what my mother said in her letter, he's just a big teddy bear. "Let's kick some butt!"

We made a pretty good team and I absolutely adored Emmett. We had so much fun joking around as we played; we just got along really well. He reminded me of some of the Pack back home. Of course I couldn't go long doing physical activity without my lack of grace making itself known.

The birdie was coming at me so I took a step forward to hit it only to slip and get my racquet caught up in the net but I did manage to hit the birdie back. The other players were so distracted by my dramatic fall that they weren't paying attention and the birdie smacked one of the players right in the face. Emmett was practically rolling around on the ground laughing.

Before I knew it I was heading to my history class feeling confident and excited to meet the other members of my family.

When I got to the next class, I talked to the teacher and then quickly took the seat he pointed to. Not too long afterwards a tall boy with curly blond hair sat down, looking at me with a pair of amber eyes.

Jasper POV

The moment I walked into my history class I could smell something off but I couldn't tell what it was though. It wasn't until I reached my desk that I discovered the source of the mysterious smell. It was a girl with bronze hair, similar to Edward's. When she turned to look up at me I was expecting familiar amber eyes but what I saw was a pair of warm brown ones. But that wasn't the oddest thing about this girl, it was her emotions. I could feel a sense of recognition, excitement, and relief all coming from the girl.

Clearly she wasn't human. Her heart beat too fast to be that of humans and she had an odd scent. I couldn't figure this girl out and it sincerely bothered me. I thought that after my experiences with Maria I had discovered everything but clearly I was wrong.

I don't trust her. For all I know she could be a huge threat to my family.

RenPOV

I couldn't help but to feel excited when I realized that I had found another vampire, clearly a Cullen if his amber eyes were any indication. Since I already met Emmett this must be Jasper, my godfather.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Phillips." At least I didn't manage to slip up this time. Jasper made no move to introduce himself he just sat there and narrowed his eyes at me. It was then that I noticed several half-moon shaped scars covering his entire body that barely stood out against his pale skin. I recognized the marks. They were vampire bites. Suddenly I felt a stab of fear pulse through me but I quickly pushed it aside. "So what's the teacher like?"

Once again Jasper just stared at me but finally he spoke. "Shut up and leave me alone. I don't know what you are but I do know you aren't human and I want you to stay away from my family or there will be consequences," he said in a highly menacing voice.

I was taken aback by his tone. Here I was expecting to meet my godfather as enthusiastically as I met my uncle but he clearly hated me. My vision became blurry as I frantically tried to hold back tears. The rest of the class went by agonizingly slow and it felt like forever before the bell rang and I could run out of class.

I sat through my next class, math that thankfully did not have any Cullens in it, and wondered what I was going to do next. Jasper did threaten me about being near his family but I guess I technically fit into this category don't I? So I decided that I was going to suck it up and meet the rest of my family. I still haven't met my aunt or my godmother, not to mention my father. I have a right to meet my family and Jasper can't stop me.

With that thought in mind, I headed towards my last class before lunch, English. I felt some of my confidence slip away when I discovered the smell of a vampire in the room. It wasn't difficult to spot her. She had long blonde hair and she was absolutely gorgeous. I could tell that with her in the room, all of the other girls' self-esteem dropped.

I bucked up my courage and sat in the seat next to her. Unlike with Jasper, I decided not to be the one to start a conversation but as class started I realized I would have no choice because we were paired up to work together.

"So where do you want to start? I'm Renesmee by the way." She ignored me and continued sitting there, filing her nails.

"Don't you want to help with the project?" She sighed, put down the nail file, and turned to me with a glare.

"Look here…" She started.

"Renesmee." I added.

"Whatever," Rosalie responded with a roll of her eyes, "I don't care what your name is or about this silly project. Just shut that big mouth of yours and leave me alone."

Once again I found myself holding back tears only this time I excused myself to go to the bathroom so I could cry in peace. I just couldn't believe that the two people that my mother picked out to be my godparents could be so cruel to me. I sat there sobbing until the bell rang but then I decided I better meet Cassie in the courtyard for lunch.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Cassie shouted the moment she saw me. My face was all puffy and red and you could clearly tell I had been crying.

"Let's just say some of my supposed family members aren't as nice as my mother made them out to be." And with that I told her everything that had happened.

"I can't believe them!" Wow. It takes a lot to get Cassie this mad. "I mean they don't even know you and they automatically act like jerks even when you're trying to be nice to them."

"Yea. The only one that I actually liked was Emmett." We sat there for a few moments in silence before Cassie broke it.

"I think you should still meet the rest of them."

"What!" I shouted. "I can't go face them. I mean look at what's already happened."

"Yea, you told me but you had fun with Emmett and you still haven't met Alice or better yet, your father." She said. "Look just go and meet them, find out where you come from, and then we'll be heading back home before you know it."

"But…" I started to say, when the bell rang and Cassie was pushing me through the door.

"No buts just go." I sighed but complied with her demands and I began to make my way to my next class Art. I was barely through the door when I was attacked by someone who was hugging me around the waist. Before I could register this, I was being dragged off to a table and pushed into a seat. Finally I got a good look at my assaulter. It was a girl with pale skin, amber eyes, and short spikey black hair.

"Hi! I'm Alice well I guess technically I'm your aunt Alice." She said really fast. I couldn't help but to smile. She was exactly like my mother described, a hyperactive pixie.

"Hi…I'm Renesmee. How did you know that I was your niece?" I asked.

"You mean besides the obvious hair color?" She laughed. It sounded like twinkling bells when she laughed, "I had a vision about you."

"What do you mean a vision?"

"Oh I can see the future." She said in a casual voice. By this point the teacher had already begun class but thanks to our superhuman hearing, we continued our conversation. "It's also how I know how your meetings with Emmett, Jasper, and Rose went."

"Yeah." I could feel the disappointment and sadness fill me as she mentioned two of those disastrous meetings. "I don't think that Rosalie or Jasper like me very much but Emmett and I had a lot of fun."

"Don't worry about Jasper and Rose, Nessie. They just don't take too kindly to strangers. Once they know who you really are they'll be perfectly fine." I wanted to believe Alice but all I could remember were the looks of hatred on both of their faces. Luckily Alice noticed the look on my face and quickly changed the subject asking me small questions; nothing big, just my likes/dislikes and things of that nature. I got along pretty well with Alice and decided her and I could be friends. Eventually towards the end of class Alice started acting strangely.

"Nessie, will you promise that no matter what you'll stop by our house after school?" She handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…." I started to say.

"Please Renesmee, we all need to know what happened." She explained. Despite my better judgment I hesitantly agreed and began heading towards my next class, Biology. I was slightly concerned by what Alice had said. What did she mean by 'no matter what'? As I was nearing the Biology classroom, I caught the scent of a vampire. I entered the classroom and realized that the only vampire I hadn't met was my father. When I entered the classroom I caught sight of a familiar bronze hair color and stopped breathing for just a second. I noticed there was an open seat next to him so I quickly built up my courage and hurried over to the seat.

He looked a bit shocked as I sat down. Either because he wasn't expecting someone to sit next to him or maybe it's because I had my shield up therefore he was unable to read my mind. I couldn't help but to be shocked as well when I noticed that his eyes, unlike his family, were not a warm amber color but instead were pitch black. They were frightening to look into but that's how I spent the next few moments, just staring at the man that is my father. Eventually, his face filled with anger and what I believed to be pain, as he broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked violently. I was slightly taken aback by his tone.

"You're Edward aren't you? Edward Cullen?" I asked, needing to hear confirmation.

"Yes." He said in a very annoyed tone, "Look you're new here aren't you?" I nodded my head, "Just because I'm the only single Cullen doesn't mean I'm looking to date." I couldn't believe the nerve of him. First of all, it's disgusting that I would ever want to be with my father. Second of all, just because I sat next to him and wanted to know his name does not mean that I'm interested in him.

"Why you arrogant jerk!" Now it was his turn to be taken aback by my words. "I'm not interested in you like that!"

"Then what are you interested in?" He challenged.

"For your information I'm interested in knowing my fa-"

"What is going on here?" The teacher demanded to know. Thank goodness for the interruption. I almost admitted that he was my father. "Do we have a problem?"

"Yes" I answered before my father could, "I believe it's time for me to go." And with that I stormed out of the room, away from my father, with a single tear rolling down my cheek.

**Reviews make inspire me to update! Oh and feel free to tell me your favorite moments and what you think will happen next. **


	6. An Explosion

**Yay! Another Update! Please review because it inspires me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**RenPOV **

After the disastrous Biology class, I quickly hurried to the car and waited. Twenty minutes later, Cassie found me sobbing in the front seat of the car listening to one of my mother's CD's.

"Oh honey, what happened?" She asked as she got in the car and awkwardly hugged me. Through my tears I was barely able to tell her what had occurred. "I'm so sorry Nessie. Come on let's go back to the apartment."

We got back and told Leah everything that had transpired. By the end of our story, Leah was shaking in anger. She even had to leave the apartment because she was about ready to phase into a wolf. I then remembered what I had promised Alice.

"Cassie, I told Alice that I'd come over to their house after school." I showed her the paper with the Cullen's address written on it. "What should I do?"

She seemed to really contemplate my question before she responded, "I think you should still go." She must've noticed my horrified look because she continued, "Don't worry. Leah and I will come with you. And you know that if they overstep their welcome, Leah will put them back in their place." I couldn't help but to smile at that because she was right. "Besides, don't you want to tell them who you are?"

I thought about it for a moment, and it honestly filled me with equal amounts of happiness and dread at seeing the looks on their faces.

"Alright." I said taking a deep breath and standing up. "Let's go." Right as we were about to leave, Leah joined us.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the Cullen's" Cassie answered.

"What! Why?"

"Because I've got to tell them the truth, so come on. You're coming with us." I grabbed Leah and Cassie's hands and dragged them out the door.

**APOV**

As soon as we got home I had to carefully block my thoughts from Edward.

I just couldn't believe how Jasper, Rosalie, and even Edward treated Renesmee. I just hope that she'll still come over to our house. Besides, I really do want to get to know my niece as well as find out what happened to Bella. She was like a sister to me. I heard the doorbell ring from where I was sitting in the living room. Jasper and Emmett made no move to leave their video games, Rose was too busy in the garage to care about the outside world, Esme and Carlisle weren't home yet, and Edward was locked in his room as usual, brooding about life. It was up to me, to open the door.

"Well I'm glad you could make it Nessie." I said just loud enough so my family would hear. "And I see you've brought your friends."

"Yea this is Cassie and Leah." By this point I could hear Emmett and Jasper turn off their video games, Rose come in from the garage, and Edward leave his room.

"Why don't you come in?" I stepped aside, letting them into our house and leading them to the living room.

"Alice what's going on?" (Jasper)

"Hey Nessie! Who are your friends?" (Emmett)

"What are you doing here?" (Rose)

"Guys! They are our guests so be nice." I directed the last part mainly towards Jasper and Rose. "Renesmee has something she wants to tell us. Besides, I invited her here." Right after I said that, Carlisle and Esme walked into the house.

"Alice who is this?" Esme asked.

"Hi I'm Renesmee and these are my good friends Cassie and Leah." Renesmee introduced them before I could do the honors.

"I thought that Cassie was your sister." Jasper stated.

"Nope, we're just good friends but trust me that's not even the biggest secret we've been keeping." Cassie answered.

"How about we go and sit down at the dining room table." Esme began to usher us into the other room, "Edward! Come and join us!" Soon afterwards, Edward stormed into the room and took a seat next to Rose. We stared at Renesmee waiting for her to speak.

**RenPOV**

I don't understand why they're all just staring at me. I mean I get that they expect me to start talking but where do I begin?

"We know you guys are vampires." Wow, I don't think I could've been any blunter. They all just stared at me in shock except for Alice. "Maybe I should explain." But I didn't even get to before people were shouting, specifically Rose.

"What do you mean you know who we are and you sure do have a whole of explaining!" She practically screamed at me.

"Rosalie Hale! Calm down!" Esme demanded.

I sat there completely dumbfounded by how much of a bitch my godmother is. And I was getting sick and tired of being treated by my family like I'm the dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

"Look just shut up!" I shouted. "I can't believe you. You're supposed to be my family!"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

"My name is not Renesmee Phillips, its Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Unlike before everyone sat there in complete silence. "I was named after my grandparents."Esme looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't believe you." Edward said all of a sudden. I was taken aback.

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" My voice was like ice when I addressed him.

"You can't be anyone's daughter. Like you said, we're vampires, meaning we can't have children." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I hate to break it to you but according to my mother, Isabella Swan, you are my father." Instead of acting shocked like I thought he would he reacted in anger.

"Now I know you're lying! You can't be Bella's daughter because she's dead!" Everyone was stunned by his outburst.

"Yea you idiot she's dead because she died during childbirth!" Cassie laid a comforting hand on my shoulder but I just shook it off. "So really, it's my fault she's dead but it's your fault she died alone." I didn't need to have empathy in order to feel the anguish rolling off of him and the other Cullen's. I quickly ran over to him and put my hand on his cheek and forced him to see every image I have of the sad, distressed, almost catatonic Bella causing Edward to let out a strangled cry. "Look what you did to her!" I was on a rampage.

"What are you doing to him?" I turned to Rosalie next.

"And you! Did you know my mother made you my godmother, she said you would've been able to raise me right but I think that if you had raised me I would've become a bitch just like you." Jasper became my next target.

"She forgave you, ya know. Right after the birthday incident, she forgave you and she made you my godfather and you told me to stay away from you and your family. You treated me with hatred not the kindness my mother expected from you." I turned to the rest of my family members.

"The rest of you have been great and I hope to stay in touch."

I took the envelope out of my pocket and slammed it down on the table causing a crack to run through it. "This is the letter she meant for you to get. Hope it answers some of your questions." Finally I turned towards my friends but I didn't even need to say anything to me, they just nodded their heads and handed me the keys to my motorbike. They knew me well enough to know that I just need time to myself. So I ran out the door, not even bothering to look back.

**CassiePOV**

The Cullen's all stared as Nessie ran out of the room. After the door slammed their attention turned to us and the letter. I looked over at Leah and saw that she was once again shaking in anger. I've been around the pack long enough to understand what that meant.

"Leah, out." I commanded which she hesitantly obeyed. "Leah is one of the Quileute wolves." The family did not acknowledge me for they were still in state of shock and distress. "Look why don't I explain a few things first." When no one answered I continued.

"Shortly after you left Forks, Bella was in really bad shape."

"She was practically catatonic." Leah entered the room again, calmer than she used to be. I could see Edward cringing at what must've been the images in Leah's head. "But then she started to become close friends with Jacob Black."

"He's one of the Quileute wolves as well, correct?" Carlisle asked. Leah nodded and continued.

"One day the pack discovered Bella in a clearing in the woods, she was trapped by a vampire, which we destroyed, while we were in the clearing, Jacob heard a second heartbeat which we discovered to be Renesmee."

"Do you know who the vampire was?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Bella said his name was Laurent and he told us that another vampire named Victoria was also after Bella." At the name Victoria, a few of the vampires in the room began growling. "So the pack faked her death and had her live on the rez with us. But as Bella drew closer to her due date the more she began to worry about finding you."

"Why did she want to find us so badly?" Esme asked.

"Because she thought you would be able to take care of the baby. And she wanted to make sure that you knew about Renesmee. So one day she ran off. Jacob chased after her but found her presumably dead after giving birth to Nessie. There was another vampire in the area that Jake pursued but it escaped and took Bella's body with it." Leah paused in the story so I decided to pick it back up.

"Nessie was taken back to the reservation where she was raised by Sam and Emily Uley. She considered them to be more of an aunt and uncle rather than mom and dad. It was almost a week ago that on Nessie's birthday they finally told her about her past and gave her the letter her mom had left her."

"Wait so she didn't know about us or me at all?" Edward spoke for the first time.

"No."

"You had no right to…" Edward started to reply but was cut off by Leah.

"The pack did what we thought was best. We waited until she was old enough so she could understand everything and be able to find you if she chose to."

"Nessie had a similar reaction." I added in. "She flipped out and ran off. She went and spoke to Charlie who now knows about vampires and wolves. Then she became determined to find you."

"How did you find us?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well we found Carmen and Eleazer in Alaska who once we explained everything to, told us where to go and even set up some living accommodations as well as establish Nessie and I at the school."

"We should go find her, she is family after all." Emmett suggested.

"Look, Nessie needs her space. She's been waiting to meet her family all her life but I doubt she expected it to turn out like this." I told him.

"Come on Cassie, we better head out as well." Leah stated.

"I'm sorry things had to happen like this and don't worry, Nessie will be back." I told the Cullen's as we walked out the door.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe it. My beautiful Bella died after giving birth to our daughter and I wasn't there. I looked into the thoughts of all my family members to see that their reactions were similar to mine.

_I really hope Edward hasn't screwed this up for us._ (Emmett and Alice)

_She named her daughter after me _(Carlisle and Esme)

_Had she really forgiven me? Did she really trust me enough to be godfather? _(Jasper)

_I can't believe I missed my only chance to ever raise a child. _(Rose)

_We shouldn't have left her. _(Everyone)

Finally I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed the letter off the table and ripped into it. I recognized my Bella's handwriting:

Dear Cullen's,

I understand why you left and I'm sorry to force my troubles back on you but you should now that after you left I discovered that I was pregnant with Edward's child. I was overjoyed by the news but then I discovered that Victoria wants revenge. She figures a mate for a mate. Thankfully the Quileute wolves offered me protection after faking my death. I feel bad for Charlie so I hope that after you read this, you'll see fit to tell Charlie everything as well. It became clear to me, as I got closer to my due date, that the best way to protect my child would be to send her to her family.

Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, named after her grandparents. It is also my wish for her godparents to be Rosalie and Jasper. I hope that you'll love and care for her. Raise her right. And to my dearest Edward, I will always love you.

Sincerely,

Isabella Swan

As I finished reading the words my Bella had written I couldn't stop the cry of agony that was released from my lips. All I could think was what have I done?


	7. Friends and Enemies

**Well this isn't my best work but hey it's something so I think that counts. Hope you enjoy. Reviews make me smile and write more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Cassie POV

Well that meeting with the Cullen's could've gone a lot better. I mean the Cullen's were now wallowing in a pit of despair and Nessie had run off to who knows where. So Leah and I decided to head back to the apartment, hoping that Renesmee would return once she got the chance to cool down. I couldn't exactly blame her. I would've been crushed if the first time I had met my family turned into World War Three.

When we arrived at the apartment we could instantly tell that something was not right. The door was already unlocked and there was light leaking through the cracks.

"You better let me go in first." Leah told me and I was wise enough to listen to her. If someone had managed to track us down, a giant wolf had a better chance of taking them down than I did.

Slowly Leah opened the door, taking a small step into the room.

"Aren't you three coming in?" I couldn't help the shriek that came out as a familiar voice spoke to us.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked as Leah and I stepped fully into the living room. He looked tired; standing there in only a pair of shorts which I assume meant that he ran the whole way here.

"How did you find us?" Leah questioned but Jacob wasn't paying much attention to either of us.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Where is who?" I asked confused.

"Renesmee! Where is she?" I could tell something was wrong by the urgency in his tone

"Look she isn't here so why don't you calm down and tell us what's going on." Leah had to pretty much force Jacob to take a seat on the couch. He took a deep, calming breath before speaking.

"Victoria's back." That had Leah up and pacing across the living room floor. I was more focused on getting more information.

"Where?"

"She was spotted just outside of Forks but has evaded the Pack on multiple occasions." He let us take that information in before continuing. "We have reason to believe that she's after Nessie. Yesterday she disappeared for good and I've been following her trail. The rest of the pack should be on their way, but it's important that we find Renesmee. So where is she?"

All of a sudden the weight of the situation fell on my shoulders. I realized that a very deadly and very dangerous vampire was currently after my missing best friend. "We don't know where she is. She ran off after an encounter with the Cullen's."

I watched Jake's face fall in despair before a look of determination graced his features. He stood up and spoke to us, his voice laced with authority. "Leah you begin the search for Renesmee. Cassie start heading back towards the Rez, Seth wouldn't want you to be involved."

"And what are you going to do?" Leah demanded.

"I'm going to pay the Cullen's a little visit."

Edward's POV

I couldn't take sitting in that house any longer. So I left. I figured I might as well go hunting considering my family now hates me. Not that I blame them, I made the worst mistake of my existence and dragged my family down with me. I lost the only girl I have ever truly loved and the daughter that I never knew existed.

As I began tracking a herd of deer my thoughts were elsewhere. What could I possibly do to fix this? Bella would've known. That thought caused another wave of grief to course through my veins. I couldn't believe my beautiful Bella was dead and it's all my fault. I should've never left Forks. I should've been there with Bella.

I remembered the images that were forced into my head by my daughter. Bella looked completely destroyed by our departure. I felt self-loathing add to the mix of guilt and depression.

I soon caught up to the deer. There were three of them, grazing innocently in a field, completely unaware to the monster lurking in the background. Before I could strike, I saw another figure peeking through the trees. They moved gracefully, barely letting their feet touch the ground. Suddenly an object went soaring through the air and into the center of the field, frightening the deer away.

I became angry at this stranger, scaring off my prey. "Who are you?" I demanded. Instead of responding the stranger began moving through the forest towards the edge of the clearing. The moment I was able to fully see the stranger, I felt my jaw drop. It just couldn't be possible. "Bella?"

"Hello Edward."

RenPOV

I couldn't believe the nerve of my so-called family. I didn't know what else to do so I just rode my bike with no clear destination in mind. I must've been going for about ten minutes when I pulled into a deserted park. I parked my bike and started wandering around the park thinking about everything that happened that day. As I sat on a nearby swing set I wondered if perhaps I had made a mistake in coming here. I missed Uncle Sam and Aunt Em, not to mention the entire pack.

Part of me was disappointed. It was the same part that was expecting them to welcome me in with open arms. The other part of me should've known what if they were willing to leave my mother behind than they wouldn't really care about her offspring. I felt like crying but I was too worn down to actually do so.

I didn't really know where to go from here. Do I try to reconnect with the Cullen's again? Or do I just leave my contact information and head back home?

I didn't have a chance to decide for a figure appeared at vampire speed right in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. They smiled at me in return and didn't respond instead they moved even closer to me.

"I've been looking for you."

**Pretty please with cherries on top review and tell me your thoughts. What has happened so far…what you hope to see next chapter or any guesses for what you think will happen next. Anything! I just like hearing from all of you. It helps me write better**

**Meg**


End file.
